moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Arenwen Nightsong
|Row 2 title = WoW Character |Row 2 info = Arenwen-Moon Guard Level 120 Rogue |Row 3 title = Guild |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Born |Row 4 info = Arenwen Bel'oera Nightsong June 17, -385 L.C.; Ashenvale |Row 5 title = Nationality |Row 5 info = Darnassian |Row 6 title = Religion |Row 6 info = Sisterhood of Elune |Row 7 title =Family |Row 7 info =Rhaisha Emberward (mate) Cerethir Nightsong (brother) † Asano Nightsong (brother) Mitan Nightsong (cousin) |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Allegiance = |Branch = Kaldorei Liberation Army |Rank=Lieutenant |Service =38 L.C.; |Battles = Blood War *Gearpeddle Raid *Battle for Camp Mojache *Battle for Darkshore *Fall of Darkmist |imagewidth = 300}} Arenwen Nightsong is a Kaldorei paramilitary officer belonging to the Kaldorei Liberation Army. She serves as the third-in-command of the KLA's forces in Feralas. Originally from Eastern Ashenvale, Arenwen grew up in a small community which was ravaged by the Warsong Orcs during the Third War. Too young to serve in the Sentinels yet old enough to fight, Arenwen fought as an irregular during the Ashenvale and Hyjal campaigns. After the war, Arenwen attempted to reintegrate into Night Elven society. Her home destroyed, she settled like many Night Elven refugees in Darnassus with distant relatives. She did not fit in. Her personality did not work well with the rigid Kaldorei system of apprenticeship and teaching. She was rejected by one master after another, one profession after another, and soon became a source of shame for her family. She left Darnassus quietly in 28 L.C. to live her cousin, Mitan Nightsong, who owned a leatherworking shop in Stormwind City. Ten years later, the Horde once again pushed into Night Elven lands. Arenwen, like many expatriates in Stormwind, volunteered to return to their homeland with the alliance fleet. The alliance fleet did not make it before Teldrassil was burned down, a fact which would haunt Arenwen. When Kaldorei refugees began streaming into Stormwind, Arenwen met Falindrah Crimsonarbor, Rhaisha Emberward, and Vaeridon Quickstrike, and joined in on their plan to form an organization that would help fill the leadership vacuum left by the Burning of Teldrassil. Reputation "She's a tempest" is a phrase that recurs when Arenwen's closest friends try to describe her, "a nightsaber." Ask anyone outside of that circle of confidence, anyone who knew vaguely of her during her thirty years as an expatriate in Stormwind, and you may get blank stares. "A ghost" might be apt, a non-presence. "She keeps to herself," someone who met her recently might say, "often lets that other elven girl, the smart one with dark blue hair, do the talking. They seem very close." Many write her off entirely, but the most observant will have noticed her eyes, "She's watching you, that one. She sees things others don't." Older acquaintences from Darnassus have a less forgiving recollection of her. "She was impatient," they'd say with their lips sinking in disgust, "Irreverent, incapable of sitting still. She didn't listen. She got her marks, but everyone knew she was clearly still a child." Personality Meet her in person, and you'd realize there's an intensity of feeling underneath that long and troubled face. Her features lend themselves easily to a whole parade of emotions, each just as turbulent and real as the last, threatening at any moment to overwhelm her, to send her on impulse into a course of action totally unforseen by her and those around her. At any moment, the ghost can become a tempest; the kitten a nightsaber; the foe a very close friend. The world, refracted through this young night elf, takes on a special vividness and immediacy. Description Arenwen is relatively young. That much can be seen plain on her face. Though Night Elves do not show physical signs of aging, the world wears them down in other ways; in creases and frowns; in impassivity and losses of faith; in a gradual embrace of their own haughty superiority. Arenwen's face lacks all those things. Those who never call her beautiful have never seen her smile. At rest, her features can best be described as average — her cheeks plump, her eyes vacant, her face round, her lips unremarkable, her skin splattered and imperfect. It's when emotions play across her face that her features come to life and she can truly be said to be beautiful — her cute little fangs bared, her teeth shining, her eyes smiling, her cheeks forming dimples, pudging past the point of being plain into territory where it can be considered adorable. The rest of her physique can be described as slim, with thin and delicate arms, a small bust, and a waist curved in an appealing hourglass shape. Her legs stand in sharp contrast to her upper body. Though this physical trait would most often be hidden by the bulk of her clothes, it's the bulk of her legs that are remarkable. They are thick, muscled and powerful; a runner's legs. Category:Night Elf Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:Kaldorei Peerage